


An Evening's Entertainment

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkwardness, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, If Someone Told Them To Fuck Or Die They Would Simply Say No Thanks, allies to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Salem orders Emerald and Tyrian tospend some time together(if ya know what I mean), and her minions follow the order to the letter but not the spirit.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows & Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 16





	An Evening's Entertainment

~ An Evening's Entertainment ~

"Emerald, make yourself useful and... _entertain_ Tyrian," Salem ordered.

By the goddess's tone, it was clear what kind of 'entertainment' she meant.

"Yes, ma'am!" Emerald replied, with an awkward salute.

The girl's fearful obedience caused Tyrian to frown. She should be _happy_ to follow their goddess's orders! But perhaps it was not _being_ ordered that the girl objected to, but rather _what_ she was being ordered to do which bothered her? Was it him that she objected to, or the implication that she was to join him in bed? Well, he would soon find out...

"Come, dear," he said softly, and held his hand out to her.

Emerald slowly approached him and hesitantly reached for his outstretched hand. When her fingertips brushed his palm, he gently clasped her hand in his. Without another word, he led her to his bedroom.

Tyrian paused in the doorway and turned to look at his companion with eyes narrowed in suspicion as he said, "You _are_ eighteen now, aren't you?"

"Nineteen," Emerald corrected him.

He smirked at the pouty frown that accompanied this statement. She was offended that he hadn't remembered her age correctly? As long as she was actually an adult, that was all that mattered.

As he led her into the room another thought occurred to him.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"No!"

Tyrian raised an eyebrow at her response. So quick, so defensive.

"Really?" he drawled.

"I'm not!" Emerald insisted. "I've done it before. A few times, with men."

"Is that why you don't want to do this? Because I'm a man? Or is it because I'm a Faunus?"

Emerald sighed.

"I'm bi and have nothing against Faunus."

"Is it the age difference, then?"

She shrugged. "That doesn't bother me, either."

"Is it because you'd be cheating on Cinder?"

Emerald flinched a bit at that one.

"We... aren't like that," she answered hesitantly.

"Is it the meaningless sex that bothers you, then?"

"Not really, no. And before you ask, being ordered to do it isn't really the problem, either. I'm just... not _attracted_ to you, personally."

Tyrian let go of her hand to clasp both of his own over his chest dramatically.

"Dagger to my heart," he said, and stumbled theatrically backward to collapse on the bed.

After holding the fake-death pose for slightly longer than was necessary to make his point, he relaxed, although his eyes were still closed as he said, "You're not really my type, either, anyway."

"Not even if I do this?" Emerald asked.

It was the teasing note in her voice that piqued his curiosity more than anything else, and Tyrian cracked one eye open to see what she was trying to show him.

"Not funny!" he snapped, using his tail to whip a pillow at her.

The pillow bounced harmlessly off her face, but it had the intended effect of breaking her concentration so her illusion (in the exact shape of a certain doctor's mustache) disappeared.

Now that she had seen what a dork the scorpion Faunus could be when he wasn't acting entirely unhinged (not that she was sure that was an _act_ ), Emerald felt reasonably confident that he wouldn't do something as unreasonable as... oh, say... _kill her_ , if she were to kick the pillow from the floor where it had fallen beside her right back into his face.

She was correct in that assumption, and it turned into a pillow-fight of epic proportions.

When there was not a single undamaged pillow left in the room, Tyrian declared himself 'suitably entertained' and Emerald was dismissed to report back to Salem.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, this was conceptualized and written as a bad smut fic for a friend who likes the pairing. (Hey, friend, if you're reading this, you know _exactly_ who you are.) Right up until the "dagger to my heart" line, that is what this was meant to be. But when I tried to write the actual sex scene, it didn't work out, because the characters themselves Did Not Actually Want To Bang.
> 
> Seemed a waste to throw nearly 500 words worth of writing away, so... yeah.


End file.
